South Whittier, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Los Angeles |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |area_magnitude = | unit_pref =US | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 5.346 | area_land_sq_mi = 5.337 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.009 | area_total_km2 = 13.846 | area_land_km2 = 13.823 | area_water_km2 = 0.022 | area_water_percent = 0.16 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 177 |elevation_m = 54 |population_as_of = April 1, 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 57156 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 33 |latm = 56 |lats = 5 |latNS = N |longd = 118 |longm = 1 |longs = 51 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 90602 |area_code_type = Area code |area_code = 562 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} South Whittier is an unincorporated community and census-designated place in Los Angeles County, California just south of the city of Whittier. As of the 2010 census, the CDP had a total population of 57,156, up from 55,193 at the 2000 census. Geography South Whittier is located at (33.934724, -118.030800), or about two miles (3 km) southwest of Whittier.http://www.city-data.com/city/South-Whittier-California.html city.data.com According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 5.3 square miles (13.8 km²), over 99% of it land. Climate According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, South Whittier has a warm-summer Mediterranean climate, abbreviated "Csa" on climate maps.Climate Summary for South Whittier, California Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that South Whittier had a population of 57,156. The population density was 10,691.8 people per square mile (4,128.1/km²). The racial makeup of South Whittier was 33,663 (58.9%) White (16.7% Non-Hispanic White), 859 (1.5%) African American, 743 (1.3%) Native American, 2,305 (4.0%) Asian, 147 (0.3%) Pacific Islander, 17,085 (29.9%) from other races, and 2,354 (4.1%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 44,094 persons (77.1%). The Census reported that 56,859 people (99.5% of the population) lived in households, 282 (0.5%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 15 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 15,067 households, out of which 7,647 (50.8%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 8,500 (56.4%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 2,678 (17.8%) had a female householder with no husband present, 1,276 (8.5%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 979 (6.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 110 (0.7%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 1,943 households (12.9%) were made up of individuals and 810 (5.4%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.77. There were 12,454 families (82.7% of all households); the average family size was 4.05. The population was spread out with 16,274 people (28.5%) under the age of 18, 6,637 people (11.6%) aged 18 to 24, 16,369 people (28.6%) aged 25 to 44, 12,891 people (22.6%) aged 45 to 64, and 4,985 people (8.7%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32.0 years. For every 100 females there were 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.0 males. There were 15,600 housing units at an average density of 2,918.2 per square mile (1,126.7/km²), of which 9,563 (63.5%) were owner-occupied, and 5,504 (36.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 1.1%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.7%. 36,050 people (63.1% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 20,809 people (36.4%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, South Whittier had a median household income of $65,815, with 11.4% of the population living below the federal poverty line. 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 55,193 people, 14,673 households, and 12,266 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 10,257.7 inhabitants per square mile (3,961.0/km²). There were 15,008 housing units at an average density of 2,789.3 per square mile (1,077.1/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 52.47% White, 1.47% African American, 1.23% Native American, 3.02% Asian, 0.26% Pacific Islander, 36.37% from other races, and 5.18% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 69.31% of the population. There were 14,673 households out of which 48.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.5% were married couples living together, 15.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 16.4% were non-families. 12.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.74 and the average family size was 3.99. In the CDP the population was spread out with 33.1% under the age of 18, 10.5% from 18 to 24, 31.5% from 25 to 44, 16.7% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 29 years. For every 100 females there were 100.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.8 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $47,378, and the median income for a family was $49,756. Males had a median income of $32,314 versus $25,605 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $15,080. About 9.2% of families and 12.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.0% of those under age 18 and 7.5% of those age 65 or over. Government In the California State Legislature, South Whittier is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, South Whittier is in . The Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department (LASD) operates the Norwalk Station in Norwalk, serving South Whittier."Norwalk Station." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. In addition the department operates the Whittier Substation in South Whittier."Whittier Substation." Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department. Retrieved on January 21, 2010. See also References Category:Census-designated places in Los Angeles County, California Category:Census-designated places in California